A Softer Flare
by The Analyzer
Summary: Dracomon gets to know his idols in Blue Flare, who he discovers are more relatable than he thinks.


**Title:** A Softer Flare  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Digimon Xros Wars  
><strong>Author:<strong> The Analyzer  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Dracomon, (Deckerdramon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Cyberdramon).  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship/humor.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+.  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This takes place between episodes 31 and 32. The backstories of Greymon, MailBirdramon, and Cyberdramon are my own creation. Thanks to Mom fo proofreading it.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Xros Wars. That's Toei and Bandai, who I wish get enough ratings and sales so the Digimon franchise would continue.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dracomon gets to know his idols in Blue Flare, who he discovers are more relatable than he thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>A Softer Flare<strong>

**by**

**The Analyzer**

Being loaded into the X Loader was a strange experience, so it took a moment for Dracomon to get his bearings. He looked around slowly, noting the strange pale world of data. He would need to get used to these surroundings – this was his new home. The very concept awed Dracomon, but that was far from what humbled him.

"So you're the new recruit." MailBirdramon said.

Dracomon nodded, mouth dry. He never thought he would join Blue Flare, the dragon army of power. He was a cowardly dragon whose only asset was his sharp mind. Such chances seemed even weaker when Kiriha revealed his disdain for weak Digimon like him. So when Kiriha later expressed his admiration for his Dragon Pride, Dracomon was pleasantly surprised. And when Kiriha didn't even object when Shoutmon said Dracomon would be part of Blue Flare, Dracomon was enormously honored.

Meeting the main powerhouses of Blue Flare was also an honor and a bit nerve-racking, Dracomon thought.

Closest to him was MailBirdramon, all metal and the aerial support of Blue Flare. Cool and reserved, he rained death on the enemy. Next to MailBirdramon, all muscle and bulk, was Greymon. His ferocity was legendary, as was his tenacity. On MailBirdramon's other side was Cyberdramon. His origins were unknown, but his silent ruthlessness wasn't. Next to Cyberdramon, dwarfing all of the others in size, was Deckerdramon. The God of Love, he nevertheless rarely hesitated in using his enormous arsenal.

These were the four Digimon Dracomon admired from a distance, and having their attention focused solely on him made him feel insecure. Compared to them, why would they even give Dracomon a second glance?

Deckerdramon tilted his enormous head and put a great foot forward, making everything shake. Before such power, Dracomon had to resist the urge to step back.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Deckerdramon said. "As comrades in battle, we should become familiar with each other."

Dracomon jerked and stood up stiffly.

"N – nice to meet you!" he stammered. "My name is…Dracomon! I hope I can become a good asset in the battle against Bagra, and I – I hope we can all get along!"

Dracomon bowed stiffly, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. Oh, that was embarrassing! He made a fool of himself in front of Blue Flare with that introduction. They were probably looking down at him now.

"Dracomon, it's wonderful to meet you." Deckerdramon said. "My name is Deckerdramon, though I believe you already know that."

"Yes. It's a privilege to meet someone whose compassion is legendary."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Deckerdramon replied modestly. "I just love my fellows like any other Digimon. On the other hand, it's a privilege to meet someone with great passion and intellect."

Dracomon flushed. "R – really?"

"Of course. Standing up for what's right is a courageous act, especially when everyone isn't with you."

"Well…I'm not that special."

"Nonsense! Sometimes passive resistance can just be as effective as active resistance. Not to mention the fact Taiki wouldn't have been able to rescue his friends if it weren't for your sharp mind."

Dracomon lowered his head, his face aflame. "Oh, I'm sure Taiki would have been able to figure out a way to rescue them. He's pretty smart and has Shoutmon by his side."

"But it was your encouragement that led to Greymon's evolution and the defeat of a Death General. Modesty has its place Dracomon, but you've done wonderful things."

Dracomon didn't know what to say. To have someone like Deckerdramon give him so much praise was overwhelming. He didn't know whether to sink out of sight in embarrassment or pleasure.

"Careful there, Deckerdramon." MailBirdramon said. "I think you might make him faint at the rate you're going."

"I'm just being honest. How can I not compliment a Digimon filled with such love and skill?"

"Oh no, now you have done it." Greymon growled.

"What precisely have I done?" MailBirdramon said loftily.

"You've questioned why he is so complimentary. Now he's going to go on and on about the power of love. It was irritating the first time he joined us and it's irritating the forty-second time."

"Not this argument again." Deckerdramon said, exasperated. "Why must you always underestimate love's power, everyone? Don't you all love Kiriha?"

"I suppose you could call our loyalty to the General…love." MailBirdramon spoke as though he was swallowing a bitter lemon. "Who knows if you have a point? But going on and on about it is exhausting. No wonder Kiriha can be unenthusiastic about using you."

"But Kiriha's strength lies in love." Deckerdramon insisted. "I wouldn't have volunteered to be in his service if he didn't have the strongest love of all."

"Alright. Just don't go expecting him to perform that Love-Love Dance, then." Greymon said.

"I wouldn't make anyone do the dance without their consent. I don't understand your disgust of it. It's a beautiful expression of love. I don't understand why else the Forest Zone took to it when I invented the dance."

MailBirdramon choked. "You were the one that invented that…humiliating abomination?"

"It's not an abomination." Deckerdramon replied, hurt. "You won't be humiliated by doing it. Isn't that correct, Cyberdramon?"

Deckerdramon turned to his silent comrade, who reacted as though experiencing an electric shock. For a moment, his four alien eyes stared at Deckerdramon. Then he swiftly and flawlessly sidestepped away.

Deckerdramon sighed. "I still have a lot of work to do, it seems."

"You're going to be working a long time, then." Greymon replied.

"Oh, I don't know." MailBirdramon said. "I think you will be the first to be brainwashed by his philosophy!"

Dracomon felt the sudden urge to run as Greymon narrowed his red eyes and bared his teeth.

"What do you mean?" he growled warningly.

"Well, I do recall the young Digimon following you back home like ducklings. You didn't try too hard to scare them away."

"I didn't need to." Greymon said shortly. "They were children. What harm could they impose on my position?"

"You are really a softie under your ancient, powerful exterior. Why else would some even snuggle next to you, sleeping without fear?"

Dracomon watched with fascination as a flush seemed to rise out of Greymon's neck. He never thought that one of Blue Flare's primary fighters could be nice to children. He didn't appear to like that being made public, for Greymon took an ominous step toward MailBirdramon, who seemed to be enjoying himself. Dracomon, who never saw MailBirdramon attack anyone with words before, wondered if MailBirdramon was suicidal.

"Do you want to fight again, old friend?" Greymon growled. "If you do, I'm more than ready to."

"Of course." MailBirdramon said coolly. "Whenever you want, wherever you want, my rival."

"Rival?" Dracomon whispered to Deckerdramon.

"In the Zone they lived in, Greymon was the strongest in the land and MailBirdramon was the strongest in the air." Deckerdramon said. "They fought for dominance many times and there never was a decisive winner. This went on for so long they became fond of each other, though they would never admit it. When they joined Blue Flare, there was no question who would be the Digixros partners of the group."

"I see." Dracomon said. "You know a lot, Deckerdramon, for someone who joined Blue Flare so recently."

"I was able to get the information out of them." Deckerdramon said, eyes twinkling. "They would talk about anything just to keep me quiet about love."

Dracomon laughed. Deckerdramon was cleverer than Dracomon suspected a few minutes ago. Beginning to feel comfortable, he looked around and, upon spotting Cyberdramon, amicably approached him.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you Cyberdramon." Dracomon said.

Cyberdramon didn't respond. He lowered his head and merely stared at Dracomon. Dracomon's smile faltered.

"Are you okay, Cyberdramon?" Dracomon asked nervously. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No." Cyberdramon finally answered. His voice was scratchy and curt. "Leave me."

"Oh. Sorry for being a nuisance." Dracomon bowed before retreating a few steps.

"You won't get much out of him." MailBirdramon said. He and Greymon were no longer standing off, though Dracomon caught a few exchanged glares. "He isn't very talkative."

"Where does he come from?" Dracomon asked.

"I don't know." MailBirdramon shrugged. "All I'm aware of is that he dropped out of the sky one day and was tortured into being a gladiator in the Coliseum Zone. We picked him up after claiming that area. He barely understands Japanese, but he appears to understand the language of battle."

"Interesting." Dracomon murmured, glancing at Cyberdramon. "That's sort of sad. He lands somewhere alien and he gets mistreated for other people's gain."

"We are all used by someone." MailBirdramon said.

"But still..." Trailing off, Dracomon carefully approached Cyberdramon and raised his voice. "I'm sorry for whatever you experienced, Cyberdramon."

Cyberdramon appeared to tense, the grip on his staff tightening. Feeling as though he put his foot in his mouth again, Dracomon gazed at MailBirdramon helplessly.

"He doesn't like being pitied."

"None of us like being pitied." Greymon growled. "We're Blue Flare, after all. We do have our Dragon Pride."

Dracomon had the sense of eyes falling on him once again. He looked around, not knowing how to react to the level gazes of Blue Flare. Cyberdramon gave him the same look, even lowered on one knee. Dracomon felt a familiar flush rise up on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dracomon asked nervously.

"Your pride gave us the incentive to fight on, Dracomon." Greymon said.

"What do you mean?" But even as Dracomon asked, he had an inkling.

"We overheard your speech to our General about Dragon Pride." MailBirdramon said. "It gave Greymon and me the strength to fight on despite our injuries."

"We respect Digimon like you." Greymon said. "When you voiced your support while we were being torn apart by Dorbickmon, it gave us further conviction. You are partly responsible for our Super Evolution. Speaking for us all, since Kiriha has chosen you…it would be an honor to fight alongside you."

Dracomon felt the flush on his face deepen. To be respected by Deckerdramon was one thing. In hindsight, he should have known that the God of Love would throw out a welcome carpet for even the weakest of Digimon. But to have such respect from Greymon, MailBirdramon and even Cyberdramon, Dracomon was overwhelmed by the honor. He wouldn't have been surprised if he fainted on the spot.

"I don't know what to say." Dracomon finally said.

"Swear to be at Kiriha's call when you're needed." Greymon said.

"Swear you will never betray the tenets of Blue Flare." MailBirdramon said.

"Swear you will follow your heart." Deckerdramon solemnly.

"I – I swear to everything." Dracomon said. "I will not fail any of you. Count on it."

"That's the spirit." Deckerdramon said approvingly. "So, are you going to give any of us inspiration for super-evolution? You cheered on Greymon, so who's next?"

"Excuse me." MailBirdramon said loftily. "In case you had a memory lapse, I was also part of that evolution."

"Really? Oh yes, you are! My apologies."

"Why do Digimon always forget me? I might be the subordinate member of the Digixros, but I'm not forgettable. My body parts are pretty significant on Greymon's body."

"Well, wouldn't you want to be the core of a Digixros and undergo evolution?"

"That would be very nice…don't change the subject, Deckerdramon. Cyberdramon, you couldn't have possibly forgotten me, right?"

Cyberdramon appeared rather unhappy at being pulled into the squabble between Deckerdramon and MailBirdramon. Dracomon looked at Greymon.

"Do they always fight like that?" Dracomon asked.

"Allies sometimes fight." Greymon said.

"If you ask me, it looks like an argument between friends." Dracomon smiled. "By the way, where are the Gaossmon, Golemon, and Bombmon?"

"Elsewhere." Greymon said. "They couldn't come to meet you, due to their injuries."

"Oh, that's too bad." Dracomon said. "Hopefully, I could meet them later."

Greymon grunted. He lowered himself to his hands and stretched like a cat, revealing his teeth in a wide-mouthed yawn.

"It's late. You never know when you'll have to fight, so let's rest while we can."

Dracomon found his jaws widening as well. He stretched himself in a much more inelegant fashion and gazed at Greymon with half-closed eyes.

"I think I'll rest too. I was up pretty late planning to free Xros Heart."

Dracomon settled himself on his stomach, but found the sleeping position uncomfortable. He attempted many positions, but couldn't make himself comfortable in this space.

"You can sleep beside me if you're still getting used to being inside the X Loader."

Dracomon raised his head. Greymon was glancing away at Dracomon.

"Really?" Dracomon asked, stunned. "But what about MailBirdramon? Wouldn't he make fun of you for it?"

"I can handle him." Greymon grunted. "Get over here."

Not one to disobey that tone, Dracomon hurriedly scampered over. Dracomon settled down beside Greymon's chest, the slow work of his big lungs visible through his hide. As that sound lulled Dracomon's eyes closed, he could hear MailBirdramon and Deckerdramon still squabbling away.

Dracomon smiled. Yes, they were giants, Digimon of great and legendary power. But they were also individuals with faults and quirks. There were moments of humor and compassion and their relationships were no different than others Dracomon observed. It was wonderful to meet the amazing Digimon of Blue Flare. That feeling wouldn't ever diminish for Dracomon. However, Dracomon was beginning to see them as comrades too and nothing could be more amazing than bonding with new, relatable beings.

**The End**


End file.
